I Win
by LBx
Summary: A short, pointless fluff fic about Heero and Duo The boys have gotten into a water fight, and only one of them can be victorious. 121 shounen ai


Just a little 1+2/2+1 fluff I thought up a few weeks back. One of the shortest fics I've written, but it served its purpose. ^^ Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, and never will. But they're cute to write/read about, ne?  
  
Warnings: 1+2+1 fluff. That means *shounen ai* Don't like, don't read, understand?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pressing his back against the cool wall, Duo Maxwell lifted his gun. He could see his target clearly now and this time Shinigami would claim him. The braided soldier was hidden by the shadows, his violet eyes dancing. It was time. Duo took aim, pressing down on the trigger . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero Yuy unscrewed the cap of his water bottle, taking a long sip. The Japanese pilot wiped away beads of sweat, frowning at the bottle. He set it back on the table and peeled off his tank top. Tossing it onto the chair, Heero dumped the contents of the water bottle over his head.  
  
"Hn."  
  
The cold water ran over his tanned skin, pooling at his feet. Prussian orbs drifted sideways, catching sight of a figure behind the shed.  
  
"Not this time, Shinigami." Heero murmured.  
  
The stoic youth shook water droplets from his hair, smirking as violet orbs filled with lust. Heero then picked up his water gun and spun around. A shriek sounded through the yard as Duo was shot with the cool water.  
  
"Heeeeee-chan!"  
  
"Gomen ne, Duo. You started it." The Japanese boy pointed out. Heero took aim again, sending another steady spray in Duo's direction.  
  
Duo ducked behind the shed and scowled. "I thought for sure that would work!"  
  
Heero grabbed his water gun, slipping away while Duo was distracted. The dark-haired soldier smirked slightly, pulling himself up into a nearby tree.  
  
The grass around the safe house was littered with broken water balloons, small puddles forming as a result of the water fight. Duo peaked out from behind the shed, pouting when he realized his lover had gotten away again.  
  
"Ne, Hee-chan?" He called. "Heeeee-chan? Where are you?"  
  
No answer from the other boy. Duo walked out into the open, violet eyes darting around the yard.  
  
"Shinigami, over here."  
  
Looking up, Duo was once again drenched by the cold water from his opponent's gun. Shielding his face with his arms, the braided boy caught sight of Heero. The Japanese soldier was settled on the lowest branch of the oak tree.  
  
Dropping to his knees, the American rolled out of Heero's line of fire, aiming his gun for his lover. The Japanese youth jumped in surprise as he was sprayed and his Prussian eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"Ne, something wrong Hee-chan?" Duo asked innocently, sending his lover a taunting look.  
  
Heero raised his weapon and took aim, but only a pathetic drip of water ran from the gun's point.  
  
"Kuso, out of water."  
  
His American counterpart began laughing, curling into a ball on the lawn.  
  
"Poor Hee-chan. Do you surrender?"  
  
"No, as I believe you are out of water as well."  
  
"Wha?" Duo blinked violet saucers and uncurled his body. Water flowed from a crack in his plastic weapon, leaving him with an empty tank. "Damn!"  
  
Heero jumped down from the tree. He walked over to Duo, leaning over the other's slim frame.  
  
"Let's make this more interesting." Heero said quietly. He cupped Duo's face and smirked, running a hand down the other boy's cheek.  
  
"Mmm . . . " Duo eye's began to drift shut. Then he snapped them back open in determination, slipping free of Heero's touch. "Shinigami always wins!" the American announced. He grinned up at Heero, producing a water balloon in his hands.  
  
"Duo, no. You wouldn -"  
  
The balloon was released. Heero dodged it, only to have Duo grab him around the knees. The braided boy pushed Heero to the ground, grinning as he claimed a seat on Heero's stomach.  
  
Heero crossed his arms over his chest and sent the boy a glare. Duo cocked his head and smiled innocently.  
  
"You're no match for the mighty Shinigami."  
  
"And what, oh mighty Shinigami, do you plan to do with me?"  
  
"Well . . . " Duo pretended to think for a minute. "I could kill you, but that would be no fun. Wait, I know!" The acclaimed Death God smirked. "You can be my love slave!" The braided youth paused, smiling slyly at Heero. "Would you like that Hee-chan?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Stubborn, I see. Cute." Duo leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on his lover's mouth, fingering the other's messy bangs.  
  
"You flatter me, Shinigami." Came Heero's sarcastic reply. The boy reached up and tugged Duo's braid, resulting in a sharp cry from the owner.  
  
"Heeeeee-chan! That's hurts! Heeeeeeeeee-chan!"  
  
"Baka." Another firm tug brought Duo tumbling forward, Heero's lips catching his in victory. "Are you hungry, Duo-koi?" The Japanese boy murmured into the kiss, his breath dancing across Duo's reddening skin.  
  
"I-"  
  
Duo was cut off as Heero rose to his feet, bringing the American with him. Breaking the kiss, the Japanese soldier tilted up Duo's head.  
  
"Let's go inside, ne?" The Perfect soldier said in a low voice. His lover nodded, cheeks flushed and lips parted slightly.  
  
"H-hai, Hee-koi."  
  
Taking Duo by the hand, the Wing pilot led him toward the house. He grinned to himself, a single thought drifting through his mind . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
/Looks like I win this time, Shinigami-koi. / 


End file.
